moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolzoey
absolzoey is a level 14 non VIP user of the British MovieStarPlanet. She logs on to MSP daily, and loves playing it! She joined 28th May 2011 and has come a long wat since that time. Her sister in real life also has a MovieStarPlanet account called pixie11111. She has made many movies and does not have many veiws on them. Basic Profile User: absolzoey Level: 14 Jury Status. Best Friends: PinkyPrincess! , Ameilia Malfoy and pixie11111 Boyfriend: absolboy Usarual Appereance absolzoey has green and red "Ailen Eyes" with pink and purple eyeshadow, she also has pink "Coolcat" lips. She almost always weres some "Spider Leg Lashes" on her eyes. When she is not dressed up as something specific, she tends to were some rare tattoos that she acquired when it was still possible to buy rares from other MovieStar's looks. She also loves anything to do with cats and weres a lot of Cat Ears, most of her looks consist of them. Full Puplic Bio. Hi! I'm absolzoey, but you can just call my AZ. xD I am 12 years old (will be 13 any day now) I LOVE BASTILLE, THE BIG BANG THEORY, MONSTER HIGH, MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC, INAZUMA ELEVEN, POKEMON, SONIC THE HEGEHOG, MY BEST FRIENDS AND MSP. Any Questions? :P Friends and adding people: I am open and will add almost everyone. However, I will not add beggers, or bullies or people with the word "Hater" in their name. ect. I will also not add you if you don't watch my movies, if you do watch I will add, Which reminds meh... I have to have another friend clear out... (Excludes BFFs) Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock! Awards My MSP VIP Star - Silver Stage (50 VIP days) 157 / 250 until Gold Stage Gossip Star - Not yet achived (Write 3 Diamond Statuses) 0 / 3 until Bronze Stage Movie Critic - Diamond Stage (Watch and Rate 500 Movies) 1062 / 500 Zoo Keeper - Gold Stage (Own 5 Pets or Boonies) 5 / 10 until Diamond stage MSP Veteran - Diamond Stage (Have a 24 Month old user) 24 / 24 Follower - Silver Stage (Log on to MSP on the computer 14 days) 8 / 30 until Gold Stage Christmas Collector - Gold Stage (Open 25 Hatches on the 2012 Christmas Calender) 25 / 33 until Diamond Stage Lucky You - Silver Stage (Win 2000 StarCoins in The Wheel Of Fame) 2482 / 10000 until Gold Stage Gamer - Bronze Stage (Play 5 MSP Games) 5 / 25 until Silver Stage Creative VIP Decorater - Bronze Stage (Own 5 VIP Items in your Room) 5 / 10 until Silver Stage Top Model - Bronze Stage (Get 10 loves on a look) 13 / 50 until Silver Stage Crib Owner - Silver Stage (Get 250 loves on your Room) 317 / 2500 until Gold Stage Artsy Scetcher - Silver Stage (Get 100 loves on an artbook) 120 / 1000 until Gold Stage Blockbuster Director - Bronze Stage (Get 10 different veiws on a movie) 28 / 1000 until Silver Stage Social Special Greeter - Not yet achived (Send 2 Special Greetings) 0 / 2 until Bronze Stage Club Master - Silver Stage (Have 50 members in you club) 63 / 500 until Gold Stage MSP Guide - Bronze Stage (Have 1 invited MovieStars reach level 3) 5 / 5 until Silver Stage Santa - Not yet achived (Send 5 Wishy Gifts) 4 / 5 until Bronze Stage Shopping Big Spender - Bronze Stage (Spend 10 Diamonds) 10 / 150 until Silver Stage Jetsetter - Silver Stage (Shop for 15000 StarCoins) 20866 / 60000 until Gold Stage Winter Wonderland - Not yet achived (Buy 1 of the Christmas Backgrounds) 0 / 1 until Bronze Stage High Roller - Bronze Stage (Buy 5 items or cloths that cost 500 StarCoins or more) 9 / 20 until Silver Stage Garden Gnome - Not yet achived (Find 1 hidden Gnome) 0 / 1 until Bronze Stage Trendy Shoper - Bronze Stage (Buy 5 Tops) 5 / 20 until Silver Stage Broadway Star - Bronze Stage (Buy 5 Animations) 6 / 20 until Silver Stage Accessorizer - Bronze Stage (Buy 5 Accessories) 5 / 20 until Silver Stage Fancy Pants - Bronze Stage (Buy 5 Bottoms) 6 / 20 until Silver Stage Tap Dancer - Bronze Stage (Buy 5 Shoes) 6 / 20 until Silver Stage Trendsetter - Not yet achived (Buy 5 Hair) 4 / 5 until Bronze Stage Crazy Collector - Not yet achived (Buy 5 Items) 0 / 5 until Bronze Stage Gallery Bandicam 2013-06-01 12-21-06-489.jpg|absolzoey's Profile bandicam 2013-06-01 13-51-54-366.jpg|absolzoey's Open Profile bandicam 2013-06-01 13-51-58-870.jpg|absolzoey's Bio bandicam 2013-06-01 13-52-11-031.jpg|absolzoey's Award Page bandicam 2013-06-01 19-46-51-488.jpg|absolzoey as Derpy Hooves from MLP:FiM bandicam 2013-06-01 19-47-03-163.jpg|absolzoey as Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew (Cat Form) bandicam 2013-06-01 19-50-07-898.jpg|absolzoey as Venus McFlytrap from Monster High bandicam 2013-06-01 19-51-22-899.jpg|absolzoey a Zoey from Mew Mew Power bandicam 2013-06-01 19-52-15-826.jpg|absolzoey as Toralei Stripe from Monster High bandicam 2013-06-01 19-56-39-788.jpg|absolzoey as an Absol from Pokemon Category:Moviestars Category:UK Category:MSP Category:Moviestar Category:Level 14